


drabble

by Gothikalea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothikalea/pseuds/Gothikalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chara's mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble

**Author's Note:**

> this is really fucked up, it's not good writing either, trigger warnings now

"Get on your knees." Chara's eyes flashed. She made a save point, and then turned around, gripping her knife tightly, her knuckles white against the dark plastic handle.

"C..Chara.. let's talk it out," Asriel mumbled, looking away.

She grabbed his face, digging her nails past Asriel's fur into his skin and eliciting a yelp from him. "I didn't fucking ask."

He lowered himself to the floor, trembling in fear. Chara grabbed ahold of his ear, roughly pulling it taut and spreading the furry side across her palm. It was soft, but that wasn't what she was looking for. On the fleshy side of Asriel's ear were old scars, some younger than others. x's, misshapen flowers and illegible words. The scars helped to quell her frustration. Let all else fail, she had Asriel, she reminded herself. He was her ticket to the surface. He was her ticket to destroying humanity.

She grinned, gripping her knife tightly and pushing it down into his the delicate skin of his ear, ready to carve a new piece. But this time, she was a little too enthusiastic, fueled by want and anger, and pierced right through his ear into her own flesh. She cursed, pulling the knife back out and glared at the ground, licking her wounded palm. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

Asriel whimpered, and despite trembling and bleeding, nuzzled her side. She kneeled down, pushing Asriel to the floor and straddling him. 

"Why is it," she whispered harshly, "that your parents never fucking understand. They don't know shit about the surface. They can't fucking lecture me like that."

Asriel looked up tearfully. "Chara, it's okay. Listen, maybe not all humans are like that. Some day, when we get up to the surface--"

She grabbed him by his neck with both hands and raised his head up, then brutally smashed it into the ground. He cried out, grasping at Chara's arms but she was stronger and kept at it.

"You useless fucking piece of shit," she muttered, tightening her grip on his throat. "You're - just - like - them." With each word, she drove his head into the dirt, bashing his skull against the ground. He gasped for air when she let go, and scrambled to push her off. She just pushed him down again, raising her knife high in the air.

"Chara, please.."

She growled angrily, paying no heed to his pleads. She drove the knife into his stomach, twisting the knife in his fleshy body, and pulled it out and forced the blade in again and again. Her face was covered with crimson as blood spurted out, and his subsequent screams just fueled her even further. She slashed away, not satisfied until Asriel was a bloody, dusty mess of blood and tears and submission. Then one final time, she thrust the knife in his throat, and pulled it through the sinew and flesh, cutting his throat open and causing Asriel's screams to instead be the sounds of gargling blood.

He finally broke, increasing her EXP and LV.

She groaned. Oh God, it felt so good. Every time she leveled up, it filled her with power, made her feel whole again. She lay down in his dust, breathing it in and covering her whole body with it. She closed her eyes and rested there for a while, surrounded by flowers and dust, listening to the sound of the birds chirping. 'What a great guy,' she thought. Without him, she'd probably lose control and go on a killing spree. She was lucky to have him.

After a while, when the excitement and high of fresh blood wore off, and all that was left was emptiness again, she reloaded her save.

 

"C..Chara.. please, let's talk it out," Asriel cried, trembling and clinging onto her arm.  
"Alright," she whispered, nuzzling her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I got mad. Let's talk about it."


End file.
